


【AC / KenwayS】康纳，我是否提醒过你不要设置原生态风格闹铃

by wanz



Series: 海尔森的奇妙休假 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 有关他们的睡眠，以及其他一些琐碎问题。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 海尔森的奇妙休假 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702969
Kudos: 13





	【AC / KenwayS】康纳，我是否提醒过你不要设置原生态风格闹铃

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕向流水账。奇奇怪怪的鳕与肯威家，本篇含有发展十分狗血的HS。自从我把耳机接头当成耳机插到耳朵里之后我就觉得没有什么事不能在半梦半醒之间做出来了。

·

海尔森·E·肯威，住在纽约富豪区，已婚离异。在Abstergo公司上班，每天都要加班到第二天才能回家。不抽烟，酒仅止于浅尝。凌晨两点睡，每天睡不足五个小时。睡前，一定和下属打一通电话，然后做20分钟的工作部署。上了床，根本睡不着，几乎睁眼到天亮，绝对把疲劳和压力留到第二天。

“您不正常。”本杰明·丘奇说。坐在他对面的Abstergo北美分公司董事长以手掩面长叹了一口气。

“先生，如果您再这么下去，只会透支您的身体。”私人医生一边说着，一边给他写了点建议，“您的饮食习惯还算良好，但休息时间绝对不足。虽然您公司的制药技术属于全球顶尖水平，但是没什么药物能抵得上人体自身的激素调节。如果实在不能压缩加班时间，我想您需要考虑来一次休假了。”

海尔森向对方道谢，起身拿过大衣走出了房间。

“为什么加班时间都无法压缩的情况下我可以来一次休假？”他咕哝着。

靠墙站着的下属见他走了出来，于是站直了跟在他的身后往屋外走去：“一切都还好吗，先生？”

“谢伊，”海尔森随口应道，“没什么，老生常谈罢了。”

谢伊为他拉开车门，随后自己坐到驾驶座位上。“回公司？”

“回公司。”

谢伊，来自爱尔兰，一个平凡的上班族，是他的秘书兼保镖兼司机。这位人才拿着Abstergo公司三份工钱，好处是原本会坐得满满当当的车子里只有他们两个人。他们在路上耗费了半小时，其中堵车十分钟。谢伊把脚从油门上抬起，伸手去打开车载音响。

坐在后座的海尔森眼皮一跳。

在几支爱尔兰小调之后船歌的旋律响起，他的秘书兼保镖兼司机的手轻轻搭在方向盘上，可能下一秒就会把方向盘当船舵使。

海尔森并不想跟他一起听得热泪盈眶，开口打断了他：“你觉得我有必要来一次休假吗？”

“什么？噢，”谢伊把思绪拽了回来，“如果您想，先生。”

他们平安无事地到达了公司大楼。从前台就听见托马斯·希基谈笑风生，专注之程度甚至让谢伊以为他和上司正在匿踪潜入。他们乘电梯上楼，看见吉斯特在二楼开怀大笑，不知道是哪位同僚的幸运日。电梯到达了顶楼，查尔斯·李的脸随着电梯门的打开缓缓出现：“先生！”

谢伊敢发誓他看见海尔森背在笔挺的西装后的手捏紧了一下。

今天（实际上是第二天）凌晨两点的工作部署结束之后，海尔森突然打断了谢伊的晚安问候：“我觉得事情有些不对劲。”

“怎么了，先生？”谢伊一边又把手机举起来，一边瞥了眼时钟，凌晨两点一十九分零三秒。

“你明明也这么迟睡，早上又要来接我到公司，为什么你每天精力比我充沛？”

“哈……嗯，我觉得，可能人还是要服老。”二十七秒。

电话那头沉默了片刻。三十一秒。

他决定挽回一下:“呃，哦，我不是那意思啊先生，嗯您知道的。”

他们又沉默了片刻。四十秒时海尔森在另一端开口：“谢伊。”

“先生？”

“收拾你的行李，我们回英国带薪休假一周。”四十八秒，“你清楚了吗？”

“是的，先生，我清楚了。”

“很好。晚安，谢伊。”

“晚安，先生。”

谢伊把手机放下，突然意识到了什么：“等等，先生？”

然而秒针在那一刻转了一周，时间跳到凌晨两点二十分，谢伊的手机震了一下，随即自动关机了。

万恶的时刻表，万恶的人类睡眠需求。

谢伊把手机插上充电线放到了一边，脱掉睡袍躺到了床上。

他刚刚似乎听到上司说了句“带薪休假”之类的话，好吧，可能是上司听从了医生的建议，但为什么主语是“我们”？董事长的秘书兼保镖兼司机趴在枕头上匪夷所思。这是真实存在于Abstergo公司的情况吗？

谢伊放弃了从只言片语中推理出答案，翻个身试图像往常那样快速入睡。

然后他失眠了。

第二天（实际上是今天）早上谢伊打着哈欠去接海尔森。对方如同每个清晨一样向他打了个招呼：“行李都带在车上了吧？”

“什么行……噢。”谢伊紧张起来。他的脑子在昨天半睡半醒的几个小时里得出结论，认为这一切只是他的幻听。说真的，这件事成真的概率比他清早起来看见上司挂在他家门口的树杈上还要低，难不成还算他撞大运了？

不，我的运气操之在我。他这样想着，开口说：“我带了，当然。”所幸他所有的必需品都随身携带着，这几天可能会用到的文件也是如此。“我们直接去机场吗？”

“直接去机场。”

谢伊拐了个弯，把车子开上了他们平常不走的路。

“您这次休假有什么计划么，先生？”

“哦，没什么，回祖宅看看吧，也许。”

哦操，他差点忘了上司老家在伦敦。听人说还是个大宅子，就算同时装四口人每天也不会碰面的那种。

“那么不会有会议面谈之类的了？”

“没有。但是为了预防突发状况，你最好还是和我一起行动。”

“……”谢伊心惊胆战，“那我住哪？”

“你就跟我回去吧，”海尔森说，“我姐姐在满世界旅行，我父亲一个人住。我的房子还蛮大的。”

这句话经过他的耳朵到达脑子，没得到充分休息的脑子胡乱分析一气，从中歪歪扭扭地传递出几个字来：跑，谢伊，跑。

但是他们正在以60公里每小时的速度行驶在主干道上，所以他不能跑。谢伊强迫自己把注意力集中到路况上。车载音响里传出来了属于酒馆的悠扬歌声，与轮胎摩擦地面的声音混合在一起。

直到他们到达机场时他的上司都没有再说一句话，谢伊通过后视镜偷瞄了几眼，对方似乎只是在闭目养神。

他惊讶地发现查尔斯·李站在停车场出口等着他们。“先生。”他提起手上的公文包示意，海尔森无奈地叹了口气。

谢伊接过了公文包，顺便把车钥匙塞给他：“帮我停回公司。”

查尔斯瞪着他：“你不回公司吗？”

“我要跟先生回……呃，我也要去休假。”

多余的半句话并没有解开查尔斯的困惑。

“祝你有愉快的一天，查尔斯。”海尔森开口，转了个方向背对他们。谢伊拍了拍查尔斯的肩，拉着上司的行李跟上了他。

“先生，我开始怀疑您有没有跟董事会报备过这次休假。”

“当然有，但是他们似乎都有一个从凌晨两点半到七点的好睡眠。”

“噢。”

谢伊估摸了一下登机的时间，提前把手机关机了。

“所以，谢伊，”海尔森走在前面头也不回地继续说，“你是把行李忘在车上还是忘在家了？”

·

他在飞机上小小地打了个盹，被空乘叫醒的时候已经快要降落了。他们平安无事地到达了伦敦，谢伊把未接电话未读短信邮件数量呈指数式爆炸增长的手机往口袋里一揣，跟着海尔森出了机场。

伦敦时间已经走到了晚上九点出头。他们叫了计程车往宅邸的方向去，一路上没有什么波折。等到谢伊真的站到了上司家门口前，他甚至开始放松下来，认为这事也没有那么复杂，好好享受来之不易的假期就可以了。

海尔森站在他前头，面对着自己家的大门陷入沉思。他沉思的时间有点久，谢伊不明所以地从后面探出头：“先生？”

随后他发现上司并不是单纯地陷入沉思。

他在撬锁。

“先生？”谢伊的语调惊恐地拔高，又害怕老板被人发现于是强迫自己压低了声音，听起来十分扭曲，“为什么你要撬自己家门的锁？？”

“噢，我不在的时候我父亲好像把锁给换了，问题不大。”海尔森轻松地说，“好了，我们可以进去了。”

谢伊只来得及控制住自己的面部表情。

海尔森推开了门。屋子里的光线很暗，谢伊眯眼分辨了一下，发现是因为有个人正在客厅的电视前搓手柄。屏幕上是最近火爆的海战主题单机联机游戏《加勒比海》，窝在沙发上的人操控着船只大杀四方，看操作还是个高玩。

海尔森清了清嗓子：“父亲！”

沙发上的人一激灵，暂停了游戏转过头来，表情忽然开朗了。“海尔森！”他笑嘻嘻地说，“你到啦！”

“他是我的父亲，爱德华·肯威。”海尔森回头低声对谢伊说，随即向还在整理手柄线想要站起来的爱德华开口，“对了，父亲，我还带了一位同……”

正在此时从过道前方的侧边传来了什么响动，海尔森转过头，与出现在过道上的一个年轻人对上了视线。

谢伊看到那个年轻人的眼光倏然尖锐了起来：“……父亲。”

与此同时海尔森喃喃自语般地开口：“康纳。”

“——为什么他会在这里？！”

爱德华面对两声相同内容的质问困惑地抬起了头。只见康纳端着一盘烤肉站在从门口到客厅的过道上对着海尔森怒目而视，像是个守着天险面对敌军的将领：“爷爷，您没有告诉我他也会回来度假！”

海尔森表情阴沉，也回视着对方：“你也没有告诉我你离开了北美，孩子。”

爱德华看了看他的孙子，又看了看他的儿子：“他不能……回来度假吗？”

“可是您知道，”康纳忿忿不平地说，“他是Abstergo北美分公司的董事长。”

“这有什么，不就是Abstergo……董事长？！”

爱德华大叫一声，手柄都给扔了，整个人从沙发上蹦起来，手扶着沙发背惊恐地看着他们。

困顿不解的表情换到了康纳的脸上：“您……不知道？”

海尔森压抑地叹了口气，好像猜到了接下来自己会面临什么。

“董事长？他们之前任命的那个董事长是你？？”

“我需要实现我的抱负，我看不出不上任的理由。”

“可是您为什么会不知道？”

“你问他上次回来看我是什么时候？”

“是您听说我入职Abstergo之后气得巴不得禁止我入境的。”

“听着像是借口，父亲。”

“我当初就不应该让你离开我去留学！”

“父亲，虽然真相迟迟才到来，我仍然看不出这跟我回家休假有任何冲突。”

“噢，父亲，需要我提醒爷爷你们设计逼得他原来的副手提前退休么？”

“什么？阿德那件事是你主导的？！”

“他不该插手我们的商业扩张。”

“哈，资本家。”

“不海尔森，告诉我怎么回事！”

“我可以回答说无可奉告。”

“我知道一点，爷爷，是他和他的保镖一起做的。”

“……”还站着在门口的谢伊缩了缩脚步。

“看来这里是待不得了，”海尔森没什么表情变化地转过身，“我们还是去找家酒店吧，谢伊。”

“是的，先生。”谢伊把行李箱拖到一边给他让路。然而就在此刻，屋子里忽然安静了下来。

“等一下，”爱德华举起一只手示意停战，他的目光转向谢伊，“你是海尔森男朋友吗？”

门口的两个人愣愣地回过头望着他。

“啊？”谢伊说。

·

谢伊满腹忧虑地站在属于他的客房里。老实说，在见证了种种情况之后，他不认为回家休假对他上司的身心健康有任何积极作用。而且他为什么会突然参与到三个肯威的家庭话题中来？

“什么？”十分钟之前，海尔森皱着眉望向爱德华，“不，他是我的秘书。”

他的秘书兼保镖、阿德瓦勒事件的主要负责人之一松了口气。

爱德华不赞同地看了他一眼：“上下级发展关系不容易有好结果。”

海尔森匪夷所思地半张着口：“不，父亲，我的意思是他只是我秘书。”

兼保镖。谢伊悲痛地在心里补充。哦还有司机。

“啊。”爱德华又评判性地看了他一眼，“对不起，是我误会了。”

谢伊对他那一眼有点意见，但是无论如何不敢冲着上司的老父亲发表。他们僵持在原地，直到康纳叹了口气，把他那盘已经开始冷了的烤肉放到旁边的柜子上，严肃地看着海尔森：“你确定你只是回来休假的。”

“我原本是这么计划的，不过看起来你似乎马上就要挑起下一场商业战争。”海尔森向他微笑。

康纳看起来被他的这句话冒犯到了，一种和他父亲相似的阴沉表情在他的眉眼间弥漫开，幸好这时爱德华插入了对话。“行了，海尔森，”他从沙发上站了起来，“带你的秘书到二楼找个客房吧。”

于是他最终还是在肯威家安顿了下来。谢伊对着一丝褶皱都没有的床铺发了约有一分钟的呆，忽然想起来什么重要的事情。

他没有带行李。

大概是拖了一晚上的海尔森的行李给他造成了什么错觉，谢伊叹了口气，认栽般地去向隔壁房间的上司求援。

“先生，我想知道我是否可以……我的洞察之父啊怎么回事？！”

“噢，谢伊，百货商场离这里不远，为何不用谷歌地图查一下呢？”海尔森把他不知道什么时候来到卧室里的儿子的手牢牢扣在一起，后者正躺在地上奋力扭动着以期挣脱父亲的束缚，“如果你担心回来的问题，你可以从二楼阳台那边翻进来，毕竟据我所知你爬树本领并不差。”

谢伊瞠目结舌地看着他们在地上扭打作一团。

“快去快回，谢伊，我还有几份文件需要你的协助。”海尔森避开康纳的一记踢蹬，“康纳！别弄脏我的衬衫！”

年轻人回以低沉的咆哮。谢伊转身走出了房间。

他在附近的百货商场里随便给自己买了两套换洗衣物和洗漱用品。逛商场的时候爱尔兰人恍恍惚惚地行走在锃亮的灯光下，觉得这一切都不太真实，也许只是他缺乏睡眠的大脑给他带来的一场奇怪的梦境罢了。

他穿过人群朝外走，凭着记忆力回到了肯威宅邸前。随后提着两个购物袋的谢伊忽然意识到，自己在这种情况下估计是不能顺利攀爬上二楼的。

他认命般地走到门口，按响了门铃。

他按了一下之后房子里传出来一声模模糊糊的大喊：“联机呢不能暂停！康纳！海尔森！”

后二者没有回应。

谢伊没有工具来再现他上司那种精湛的撬锁艺术，也不能把上司家门一脚踹开，只得提着购物袋在门口的冷风中瑟瑟发抖。

他又站了几分钟，终于听到了逐渐靠近的脚步声与咒骂。门打开了，他把一大袋零食大礼包往爱德华怀里一推：“不好意思，我刚刚看到您沙发上有这种零食的袋子，麻烦您给我开门了。”

爱德华愣了一下，忽然抬手拍了拍他的肩：“你不错，我会支持你们的。”

“什么支……不我说了我不是……”

爱德华没听完他的解释，迅速回到了电视前。谢伊提着空了一半的购物袋继续往楼上走。

他把东西放到自己的房间，顺便冲了个澡让自己清醒点。做足了一番心理准备之后他走到了海尔森紧闭着的卧室门前，抬手敲了三下。

“进来。”

他看到海尔森衣冠整洁地坐在桌前，房间里井井有条，不太像刚发生过Assassin与Abstergo中高层管理人员斗殴的地方。

“先生，您刚刚说有几份文件？”

“是的。当你在飞机上小睡的时候，我顺便看了一下查尔斯送过来的那些东西。”海尔森示意他找地方坐，“不是很复杂。我需要你把意见转达给董事会，由他们处理。”

“好的。”

他坐在床沿打开笔记本电脑开始记录上司的口述。从一楼的方位遥远地传来了爱德华与康纳的声音，似乎在争论，又似乎不是，他拿不准这个家族对于“争论”的定义。外头的树影倒映在床单上，微微摇曳着。现在是几点了？屋子里散发着一股好闻的香味，是熏香还是香水？他不记得上司有熏香的爱好，但是跟上司平时用的香型也不太一样。这个房间仿佛有一种魔力，把他的精神拖向无边无际的空白。他突然想，这个房间是海尔森从小时候就开始用的吗？

“谢伊。谢伊你在听吗？”

“是的，先生。呃，不，抱歉，您能重复一遍吗？”

海尔森停下来担忧地看了他一眼：“你还好吗谢伊？”

“我太困了，先生。”他迷迷糊糊地说，“说真的，我太困了。是不是我昨晚嘲讽您遭报应了？”

“今晚就到这里吧，别忘了我们是来休假的。”海尔森站起身来，“晚安，谢伊。”

“唔，晚安，先生。”

接下来发生的事情就不在他的理智负责范围之内了。

“等一下，”海尔森说，“或许你还记得，你的房间在隔壁。”

“噢？哦……”可是人类共同的弱点就是只要钻进被窝里就绝对不会再想出来，“不好意思先生，它离我太近了。”

“它不是隐蔽点，没有必要经过就扑进去。”

“嗯……”任何逻辑都无济于事，他甚至还往里缩了缩，“我看不出什么不扑进去的理由……已经不早了，早点休息先生。”

“现在才晚上十一点，纽约也才傍晚六点，对我来说，实在没有到休息的时候。”

“您是怎么做到每天睡这么少的？……您超越了人类吗？”

“人体所需要的睡眠时间是因人而异的。”

“可是您的私人医生也建议您增加睡眠时间。”

“这就是你躺在我床上不起来的借口？”

“哦，没事，之前我和吉斯特去瑞典出差的时候也一起睡过……那地儿可真冷啊先生。”他无意识地打了个哆嗦，“不过他说跟我躺一起特别好睡，可能我是安神药剂转世的。”

海尔森挑起眉。

但是谢伊没有捕捉到他的表情。他的眼睛已经几乎全闭上了。床铺软硬适中，被子蓬松而温暖，湿度也正合适，他所记得的最后一件事就是有人走到了他的旁边，把被子往他的肩旁掖了掖。

休假日开始的第二个早上他被生物钟唤醒。被窝的温度正好，他翻了个身，把头埋在枕头里又陷入浅眠。旁边似乎也有细微的动静，但是他的潜意识告诉他可以安心。日光透过窗帘朦朦胧胧地把房间照亮，一切仿佛都在梦境的海洋中沉沉浮浮。

直到卧室门被人推开，一首——谢伊不知道怎么形容——曲调风格十分有特色的歌曲随之飘进他的耳朵，以及属于康纳的声音：“父亲，你早餐想吃——噢？！”

“天哪，”他的上司从离他不到半米的地方支起身来，半长的头发披散在肩上，“康纳，我是否提醒过你不要设置原生态风格闹铃？”

“是的，可是你平常并没有机会听到它。”康纳把音乐暂停，“不过，那个……”

“以及，我记得我把卧室门上了锁。”

“可是你一直没动静，我就把锁撬开了。”

亲生的。谢伊想。

“总之，我很抱歉打扰你们。”康纳嘀咕着往门外退去，“你们还吃早餐吗？”

“和你们的一起准备就行，谢谢。我们等一会就下去。”

康纳关上门离开了。

海尔森叹了口气坐起身，手指一点让手机开始播报新闻。他拿过床头的衬衫，顿了顿，转头望着谢伊：“你听到康纳刚刚说什么了，不回去换衣服吗？”

谢伊侧躺在床上半迷糊地眨了眨眼，随后他的眼睛睁大了。

“先生，”他说，“昨晚我真睡在你床上？”

“这个嘛，是的。”海尔森答道。

他的尾音被谢伊切断：“啊？”

“嗯？”海尔森皱起眉。

“不是……呃？”

“哈？”


End file.
